1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liquid crystal display technology field, and more particularly to a wide viewing angle liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Prior Art
An angle of visibility of a liquid crystal display is always a key point for judging the liquid crystal display. To solve a color washout problem in the liquid crystal display under a large viewing angle condition, a wide viewing angle technology of the liquid crystal display is developed. An alignment division technology of pixel region is a type of wide viewing angle technology which is widely applied in a vertical alignment (VA) liquid crystal display. In the vertical alignment liquid crystal display, each pixel region is divided into a plurality of alignment regions. Since rotation angles of liquid crystal molecules in the alignment regions are different, a larger viewing angle is formed. The wide viewing angle technology mainly comprises two modes, that is, four-domain and eight-domain division modes. The eight domain division mode used in the market mainly comprises two categories, that is, common electrode voltage modulation (corn-swing) and charge sharing. However, these two categories have defects of a complex driving circuit and a low aperture ratio.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a liquid crystal display for solving the problems in the prior arts.